


Monster Cul-de-sac: Father Fucker Unlimited

by bloodmxrch



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Trans Character, Come Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Pheromones, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bad titles, bottom damien, edited tags bc idk if i'll ever get to doing more chapters of this, monster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodmxrch/pseuds/bloodmxrch
Summary: This is essentially a fic about a Cul-de-sac monster au in which almost every dad in the neighborhood fucks Damien senseless. Extremely niche and self-indulgent but posted for anyone else who might enjoy that niche as well.Hugo and Damien are in a relationship, but it's an open one.Written by a gay trans guy. Warning that Damien's, Mat's, and dadsona's genitals are referred to as "pussy", "vagina", and "cunt". I generally try to avoid the word "clit", though. I don't do serious dysphoria issues during sex scenes, as I've had enough of that in real life.





	1. Full Moon (Damien/Craig)

**Author's Note:**

> To preface this, Damien is an incubus, and Craig is a werewolf. None of the people in the Cul-de-sac are judgy about monsters, but Damien wears a glamour outside of the neighborhood as a general practice.

A midnight walk, Damien decides, is exactly what he needs right now. He shuts his front door with a soft click and locks it with the utmost care, a considerateness done acting like he doesn't know for certain that his son is still awake. The sidewalk stretches on and over the visible horizon, lit up in the shine of the full moon.

He strays at the point he always does, turning heel from the pavement to follow a familiar line that had been tread into the short grass. As soon as the forest envelopes him he drops his stealth, shaking his head to readjust to the feeling of horns. The dark trees sway gently overhead, and his clothes rustle in the wind. He follows the path until it disappears into the shrubbery and a small clearing stands before him: it's just as he is about to step out from the forest that he hears the snarling.

He darts behind the nearest tree, gathering the edges of his cloak in hand to hide from whatever beast is about to emerge on the opposite side of the clearing. His tail flits back and forth nervously; it was the full moon, after all, and any kind of nasty creature could be roaming the woods that night. Cautiously, he peeks around the tree just in time to see a large figure emerge.

It lands in the clearing on all fours, but quickly pushes itself up to a standing position. Its black fur looks glossy in the moonlight, and it raises it's head for a long howl to the sky. It makes its way to the center of the clearing, placing its great hands on the back of its head and carefully stretching. Wait, Damien thinks, is that-

"Craig?" he calls out, leaning out from behind the tree to gage the figure's reaction.

Bright eyes are immediately on him, and Damien readies himself to flee if need be. "Damien?" Craig calls back, "Bro! Didn't know you'd be out this late! You trying to get a run in too?" Sharp teeth flash in a smile, and Damien finally walks out into the clearing proper.

"Not quite, though I did fancy a midnight stroll. I find after dark is one of the only times one can truly have peace and quiet." Craig grins and nods his head, mouthing a quiet, "truth," in Damien's direction. "In any case, I would certainly appreciate your company. Are you well, Craig?"

"Ah, yeah! Haven't had a run-in with any of the other guys tonight, just enjoying a nice jog." Craig shakes his head, placing his hands on his hips. "I really do wanna start a health society for us; none of them carbo-load properly before they turn and are always a real hassle to deal with, but it might be a little taboo to advertise publicly." Damien nods in agreement, having nearly mistaken Craig for one of his more bloodthirsty cohorts.

"To tell you the truth though, dude," Craig says, leaning forward with his hands on his knees, "I think I might kinda be, uh... feelin' it..." Damien notices the half-lidded way Craig is looking at him, and is immediately flustered by the realization that he can /smell/ him. He always does his best to keep his hellish pheromones in check, but his own self-control must be no match for Craig's heightened senses.

Craig moves toward him slowly, and he doesn't step back. "Damien, dude..." he says breathlessly, "Is it... is it okay if I touch you?" Damien nods, suddenly feeling his throat go dry and swallowing reflexively. Craig encloses his entire waist in a single wolfish hand, and Damien feels arousal shoot through his body like an electric current.

Craig breathes out a hot puff of breath onto Damien's face and buries his nose in the crook of his neck, drawing in a long drag of his scent. His glowing yellow eyes roll back in his head a bit. "Damien, bro... you smell so good right now..." Craig nuzzles under the collar of Damien's shirt and licks a stripe up his exposed neck, feeling the unnatural heat of demonic skin on his tongue.

Damien shudders visibly, placing his hands on Craig's fluffy chest and running his claws just deep enough to leave scratches in his skin. Craig grunts at that and drops to his knees, effortlessly placing Damien onto his lap. Craig's long cock starts to emerge from his sheath, pulsing and dripping with precum, and as soon as Damien lays eyes on the bright red member his tail starts twisting and curling in delight. His own sex throbs between his legs, and he excitedly ruts himself along the length of Craig's thigh.

"Dude..." Craig rumbles, letting his tongue loll out of his mouth and panting loudly. Damien cups his snout and presses a kiss to his big, wet nose with one hand, the other desperately fiddling with his belt and tossing it aside once he's yanked it out of the loops. Craig releases his hold on Damien to help him shimmy out of the rest of his clothes, throwing them into as neat a pile as they can manage.

Damien attempts to straddle Craig's waist, the massive red prick before him bumping up against his bared chest and pouring precum down his front. Damien leans forward to suck at the tip, fangs barely grazing the sensitive skin, and Craig lets out a tiny strangled howl, large tail audibly thumping the ground. With one hand he pushes Damien back so that he's laying down the slope of his thighs, head between his knees and legs up in the air near his waist. He takes Damien's fingers into his mouth carefully and tongues them until they're coated in saliva, cock twitching at the delighted sound Damien makes.

Taking back his hand, Damien reaches down between his legs and slips two fingers into his cunt, sighing contentedly and curling them upward into the textured spot on his front wall. He fingers himself for a while before slipping in a third, and eventually fourth finger, all the while Craig stroking his dick and coating it with his own fluid.

At some point, Craig grabs Damien by the hips and flips him over so that he's face down in the grass, sucking his own fingers until they're wet and spreading Damien's cheeks. Damien breathes a quiet, "/Oh/," as he feels drool pour onto his asshole, and Craig sheepishly leans down to his ear. "Is this okay?" He asks, and wags his tail eagerly when he receives a breathless "Yes," in return. Damien cries when Craig slips an impossibly large, slicked up finger into him, and cries consecutively louder when Craig slips in a second, and then a third. Craig works him open from there, delighting in the low, drawn out "uh"s Damien moans into the ground.

Damien grunts and clenches around nothing when Craig's fingers slip out. He tries to push himself up on his arms, but goes limp and lets out a shriek when he's yanked back by his tail and pressed against the dripping head of Craig's throbbing prick. "Please-" he chokes out, and is cut off by his own gasp as Craig, complying with his wishes, sheathes himself in Damien.

One hand holding Damien around the waist like a toy and the other braced against the ground above his head, Craig not too gently bucks his hips into Damien's ass. Damien immediately melts into a string of, "Oh please, oh god, oh fuck," eyes rolling back in his head as his tail thrashes and his small wings flutter wildly. He squirms with pleasure as Craig repeatedly strikes a wonderful spot inside him, angling himself just so that he feels the full impact every time. He wails with reckless abandon when Craig thrusts into him hard enough to grind his face into the grass; neither of them have the faculties to worry about being caught.

Time dilates as they fuck desperately on the forest floor, their wanton cries and screams and the sound of skin slapping skin the only thing occupying the silence of the woods. There are no owls hooting, no foxes yipping, no leaves rustled by woodland animals; just them, two beasts of the night, mating frantically under the light of the full moon.

Craig's bucking becomes less and less controlled as time goes by, and eventually he's gripping Damien around the waist and fucking him back onto his dick like a sleeve in time with his thrusts. Damien simply whines into the earth beneath his face as he's used, his dick throbbing between his legs and his thighs all but ready to give out beneath him. With a shaky hand he reaches down and slips his fingers between his labia, furiously rubbing at his cock as he shakes violently and tries to reach his climax. It's not too long before he does, clenching down on Craig's dick rythmically and stretching his wings as he lets out an open-mouthed string of cries. "Uh-uhh-- a-aah- aah! Ah... Ohh..." His eyes flutter shut and his whole body goes limp, only moaning a few drawn- out "Oohhh"s as Craig continues to ram him into the dirt.

Craig himself is chasing release, his movements wild and erratic as he nears his own climax. "Gonna-" he pants, "M' gonna cum-" Damien gives a loud groan as Craig presses in to the hilt and he feels a pressure build behind his entrance, all the while the man above him howls at the top of his lungs as he spills himself into Damien for what seems like an impossibly long amount of time.

By the time Craig is finished pumping him full there is an uncomfortable tightness in his stomach, and he can feel a surge of warm energy wafting over him in the afterglow. Craig slumps over and presses his head to the ground, breathing loudly and running the hand he had on Damien's waist affectionately through his long hair. They both linger there for a short while, simply breathing and barely avoiding collapsing all over each other.

When Craig attempts to pull back, he finds that Damien is still firmly affixed to his hips. They both make a surprised noise, Craig instinctively jerking his hips back and running Damien backwards through the dirt. Furrowing his brows, he attempts to hold Damien still and pull out manually, but releases his grip immediately when he hears Damien cry out in pain. "Sorry, bro," he says, pressing as much of a kiss into Damien's back as he can manage.

Damien pushes himself up on trembling arms, and Craig slips a hand under his chest to scoop him up as he leans backwards and lays down in the grass, Damien resting on his stomach. Damien runs his hand over the newly formed bump to his belly, rubbing gently to ease the discomfort. Craig holds a hand over Damien's body protectively, and they both eventually fade out into the clutches of sleep.

They wake the next day, sticky and stiff in all the wrong places, but content nonetheless. A completely obscene amount of cum pours out of Damien and pools on the ground beneath him, but his pants still don't fit quite right when he goes to put his clothes on. He lends his cloak to the entirely nude Craig, who gratefully accepts and promises to do his best to keep it clean. They take a more hidden route back to the cul-de-sac, and give each other a small kiss and a wave goodbye at Damien's doorstep.


	2. Poker Night (Joseph)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien gets invited to poker night, and Joseph doesn't know how to pull out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it's explained in the chapter, Joseph and Mary have been divorced for a bit, and the kids are at her place. Joseph is also an Incubus, same as Damien.
> 
> Mary won't appear as a featured character in this since Damien is gay and I hc them to be found siblings, but for those of you curious in this monster au she would be a half-dragon!

"I  _can_ smell you, you know," Joseph says under his breath, "It's maddening."

Damien flits his tail back and forth in annoyance. "And you think I can't smell  _you?_ One would think you never bathe with the strength of your scent." His pointed ears flatten back against his head, and they both twitch in equal parts irritation and frustration. This is not how either of them anticipated poker night going.

"Dude," Craig had said to him when he had gone over to pick up his cloak, "You have to come to poker night this week! Even if you don't wanna play, it's really fun to get to just hang out and chat with the guys." Damien had been apprehensive, but Craig had given him the "if you go it'll make me really happy" look, and he couldn't help but cave within the minute.

However, he still firmly refused to place bets or even participate in the game, and so defaulted to idly tidying up while listening in to the chatter from the table. Then Joseph had lost all he was willing to put in, and the two had been sweeping in tense silence until Joseph had decided that comment was appropriate.

Damien doesn't hate Joseph, certainly not, but they had never really clicked, per se. Mary is his best friend, after all, and her marriage with Joseph had been making her- and really the both of them- miserable for the longest time. But they had since divorced, and Mary was pursuing grad school again, and was allowed to have the kids visit whenever she was ready for them, and whenever they wanted to see her.

So Damien's tense relationship with Joseph had started to become less regular tense and more sexually tense; regular close contact with another incubus tended to lead down that road anyway.

They move around each other like clockwork, sweeping with their eyes to the floor except to catch the other staring, batting tails whenever they get close enough, the men at the table so engaged in their own laughter as to not notice the two incubi behind them engaged in the world's most awkward seduction ritual. They keep sweeping long after the floor is clean, long after everyone is tipsy on grocery store beer and Mat is falling asleep on Brian's shoulder.

"Do you have a bathroom?" Damien asks abruptly, standing up straight and uncaringly tossing his broom aside. Joseph does the same and responds, "Of course, just follow me." They both know what the other means; it's impossible not to when they can so clearly see the other bristling with frustration. None of the other dads seem to notice as they disappear inside. They cross Joseph's house in long strides, and when Joseph stops in front of the bathroom door Damien holds it open, inviting him inside. There is a "click" as the door locks behind them.

Almost the second the door is shut, Damien is pushed up against the counter and has a hand in the crook of his knee, lifting up his leg so that Joseph can grind into him at a better angle. He hisses and immediately slips his hands up Joseph's shirt, raking claws down his back and delighting in the smell of demonic blood. In return, Joseph snarls and pushes Damien back further onto the counter, ignoring all the toiletries crashing to the floor. Joseph's mouth attaches to the side of Damien's neck, sucking and biting hard enough to draw blood. Damien lets out a low moan as he's aggressively marked up, and continues digging his claws into Joseph's back in an attempt to do the same.

After a good minute of dry humping like teenagers against the bathroom counter, the both of them realize that a sincere attempt to remove their clothes is sorely needed. Joseph backs up only as much as is necessary to yank out his belt and toss his shirt off over his head, and Damien frantically unbuttons his vest and shimmies out of his pants. Joseph's hands join his to undo the buttons of his shirt with such urgency that it makes them both tremble. The whole room is saturated with their pheromones now, and it's making their blood run hot.

Damien barely has time to slide his shirt off one shoulder before his boxers are yanked down to his ankles and he's shoved back onto the counter again, a canister of toothbrushes clattering to the floor. Joseph yanks open a drawer and retrieves a labelless bottle full of a clear liquid, hurriedly applying it to his fingers and his half-hard cock. He wordlessly slips two fingers into Damien, who lets out a loud "Ohh-!" in reply, and curls them upward into the sweet spot on Damien's front wall as he thrusts them back and forth. After a moment he slips in a third finger, furiously stroking Damien's g-spot and jerking his own dick with his other hand. They both pant heavily, Damien with his head thrown back and his hair splayed out over the counter and sink. He whines when Joseph's fingers slip out of him, but relaxes when he feels Joseph place his legs over his shoulders and angle himself at his entrance.

Joseph slides into him in one push, and Damien breathes a contented sigh, the gentle "pap-pap-pap" of Joseph's hips slapping his behind ringing in the sudden quiet that had formed in the bathroom. They both breathe heavy as Joseph rams into him, Damien letting his body go limp and curling his toes as Joseph angles up to hit his g-spot. "Shit, Damien-" he groans out, gripping the edge of the sink with one and and Damien's hip with the other, "God, oh Jesus- you feel incredible-" He shrugs Damien's legs off his shoulders, grabbing his thighs and pressing them back to get a better angle. Damien lets out a low, drawn out moan as he's bent over and fucked harder and harder, the obscenely loud wet slapping drowning out any possible thought.

"Uhhn, Joseph," Damien drawls, his body on fire and his mind nearly lost in the throes of pleasure, "I'm- I'm so clo-ose-" He gasps as Joseph reaches in between them, rubbing his dick firmly with the pad of his thumb. Damien rocks into Joseph's hand as much as he can in his current state, clawing at the countertop and rolling his hips forward until he peaks, arching his back and coming with a gasp and a breathless cry. He instantly lets his body sag, his horns clinking against the porcelain sink and his chest heaving with ragged breaths.

Joseph withdraws his hand in order to get a better grip on Damien, bucking into him wildly and crying out as his body burns hot with arousal. His movements become increasingly erratic and uncontrolled, his brows pinched tight and his eyes squeezed shut as he grows closer to his climax. Damien contracts around him and he lets out a strangled noise, prompting Damien to state firmly, "Not- not inside."

Joseph doesn't respond, opting to simply continue chasing his orgasm, and Damien wrenches himself up to shout, "NOT INSIDE! JOSEPH-!" Flames appear in his palms, and his eyes burn like headlights as he grips Joseph's shoulder hard enough to make him gasp in pain. He manages to wrangle his self control then, pulling himself out and cumming a thick stripe up Damien's stomach. Damien releases his shoulder and lets his tail drop from where it was about a second from wrapping itself around Joseph's neck, sighing and relaxing back onto the counter.

"Sorry-" Joseph says, gasping for air, "Sorry." His head hangs over Damien's chest as they both pant loudly, their bodies sagging. Damien forces himself up to a sitting position, looking down over the mess that's been made of him and sighing. He eyes over the slightly smudged line of cum going up his middle, and suddenly understands perfectly well why Joseph has four children.

Joseph backs up a bit, putting himself back into his boxers and doing up his fly. Damien watches as he washes off his hands and heads for the door. "You're just going to go out there smelling of sex?" he asks, an eyebrow raised and his nose crinkled a bit in distaste. "They're all half asleep, if not actually unconscious," Joseph responds, his breathing still heavy, "They'll hardly notice. You're welcome to use the shower, if you'd like."

Damien thinks he very much would like to, and hops off the counter to turn on the hot water, shedding his shirt to the floor. Joseph is caught staring in the doorway, and doesn't seem to care as Damien notices and shoos him away with a wave of his hand. "Will I be seeing you at poker night next week?" he asks, a hand on the doorframe.

"Perhaps," Damien responds, "But next time, I'm bringing condoms."


End file.
